


I was there (I remember it all too well)

by ohjenniekim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Very Short one shot, angsty? kind of, jennie and lisa meet again at the park after their break-up thanks to kuma AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjenniekim/pseuds/ohjenniekim
Summary: based on a prompt: "well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other, i was screaming at you to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized you all the way across the park and literally dragged me over here because she misses you so hi"
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I was there (I remember it all too well)

"Kuma!"

Lisa's head swivelled around at the sound of those familiar voice, her heart instantly speeding up. From across the park, Lisa could see a brunette figure— _two_ brunette figures—running towards her. The scene was comical, actually—a small Pomeranian running, with his tongue out, dragging his owner along with him through the use of his leash—and Lisa would laugh, she _did_ laugh. Until the owner of said dog was standing in front of her, with those sweet brown eyes, and loose wavy dark brown hair, and that _smile._ Lisa stopped laughing, because she couldn't _breathe_. All she could hear was Jennie's breathless laugh, Jennie's vanilla perfume, and all she could _think_ was _Jennie_.

Jennie. Her ex-girlfriend.

"Lisa! Oh my gosh! Hi!" Jennie was smiling that gummy smile of hers and—God, how could Lisa not smile back? "So sorry to bother you. I was just enjoying my afternoon walk when this one over here," Jennie bent down to ruffle the fur on Kuma's head. Kuma barked back and Jennie laughed. "Yes you, Mister." Jennie stood up and scratched the back of her head. "He, uhm, recognized you, I guess. Started running towards you. I didn't even see you—I didn't mean that in like a bad way, obviously—I just didn't see you, and I have, like, perfect eyesight, if you disregard the contact lens. So, _he_ saw you, not me, and...he... ran here. Yeah. Sorry to bother you."

Lisa arched her eyebrows, amused. "Jennie, breathe." She smiled at her, finally feeling somewhat calmer about the interaction. "It's fine, honestly."

Jennie laughed nervously in return. She stared at Lisa, "He missed you, I think."

Lisa looked away from Jennie's eyes, trying to calm her breathing. It was the reminder of her and Jennie's past that triggered the twitching in her heart again. She sighed and turned her attention to the sitting canine, looking at Lisa expectantly. Lisa laughed and hugged him, "I missed you too, Kuma."

Jennie sat down on a nearby bench and took a deep breath. "So... How are you?"

Lisa sat next to her and leaned her back against the bench, "How am I, huh?"

"Yeah," Lisa could tell that Jennie was nervous. It was the way that she kept on fidgeting with Kuma's leash on her hand. "I haven't seen you in, five months?"

"And whose fault is that?" Lisa asked back, in a condescending tone. "I told you I was fine with us being friends. No, I _texted_ you that. And I know you've read it, because you have your read options on, Jennie."

Jennie flinched, "I'm... Sorry."

Lisa waved her hand dismissively. "It's whatever."

Lisa could tell that Jennie was itching to say something, but was holding it back, with the way her eyes roamed around the park. Lisa could feel herself starting to get nervous, and Lisa Manoban did not do nervous. So she did what she always do, she put up walls so high that the Great Wall of China would be jealous.

Lisa turned sideways, so that she was facing Jennie. The anger she was letting herself feel was fuelling her confidence. "You," she pointed a finger at Jennie. "left me."

Jennie's eyes went wide, she gulped and fixated her gaze on Kuma, who was laying on the pavement.

"You came home to _our_ apartment, said _this_ wasn't working out, giving me _no_ explanations whatsoever, and just... _left_." She let out a disbelief laugh. "I mean, what the _fuck_ , Jennie."

"Lisa..."

Lisa abruptly stood up, feeling her confidence wavering, feeling her heart break all over again. She knew that if she glance at the brunette, she'd crumble, and she couldn't cry in front of Jennie, not now. She just _couldn't_. But Jennie had quick reflexes, and she quickly grabbed Lisa's arm to stop her from running.

"Lisa, wait. Please."

Lisa took a deep breath and stared at Jennie, waiting for her to continue.

"I know I was a jerk."

Lisa scoffed.

"I really am sorry for everything, Lisa. I never meant to hurt you, you have to know tha—"

"You never—" Lisa interrupted. "What part of breaking up with your girlfriend of three years with not so much as a single reason, not hurting me? Honestly, Jennie, I thought you were smarter than this."

Jennie looked hurt at that and Lisa really wanted to take back her words and scoop up the brunette in a long overdue hug. But, no. Jennie left. She _left_ Lisa all alone in their big apartment and Lisa still couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal and abandonment.

"You're right. Lisa, you're right. I hurt you, I know that, but I... had valid reasons. And—"

"What reasons, Jennie? Because you've given me none." Lisa could feel the emotions she had been bottling up steadily coming to the surface.

"Lisa, please stop interrupting me. I'm _trying_ to tell you my reasons." Jennie looked desperate, Lisa could tell. Lisa could also tell that Jennie looked so... _Jennie._ Her beautiful, strong-willed Jennie, and Lisa could feel her resolve crumbling the more time she spent with her. And that _couldn't_ happen. See, Lisa's stubborn, and as badly as she wanted to know why the love of her life left, she just wasn't ready to forgive her.

So, Lisa's gaze turned icy—a gaze she had only directed at those who disrespected her, never at Jennie. "No. I spent five months wondering what _I_ did to make you run from me. Maybe I should've realized that _you_ were the problem. So, save it Jennie, whatever your reasons were, they're long overdue and I don't want to hear it."

And with that Lisa left. She could hear Kuma crying (as clear as dogs could cry anyway), but that was probably just her heart fighting her mind to turn back towards what used to be her family.


End file.
